The Happiest Place on Earth
by magicmumu
Summary: A late night phone call make Peggy Carter rethink her career choices. (Established Cartinelli)


The Most Magical Place on Earth

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Agent Carter

Pairing: Established Cartinelli (Modern AU)

Rating: PG because it is so fluffy it is gross.

Summary: A late night phone call from her family makes Peggy rethink her career choices.

Disclaimer: ABC and Disney own Agent Carter and Disneyland.

Peggy looked over at the clock on the wall and then down to the ringing telephone. She leaned down to pick up the receiver. "Carter-Martinelli." she announced.

"Hello wife," a familiar voice greeted.

"Hello wife," Peggy returned. "I take it the kids finally are in bed."

"They're in bed but they sure ain't asleep." There was a small click and then tiny voices saying hello. "Get that?"

Peggy chuckled. "Yes I did. So how was day one at Disneyland?"

"I never want to do this alone again. This is a two parent job keeping the runts in check. Not to mention all the walking. I should have rented a kiddy leash after all," Angie said. "I wish you weren't called off to a mission last minute. Jasmine met the other Jasmine, and they got on like a house on fire. The actress there complimented her Doctor Who outfit and Jasmine was just estatic. I think you would have enjoyed the Space Mountain ride. Or at least, you would have enjoyed my shrill screaming the whole time."

"I wish I could have been there too, my love. Maybe I could have held your hand so you weren't scared on the ride."

"I don't know," Angie replied, "you might've just crushed my hand while screaming just as loudly in my ear."

"This is probably true as well," Peggy agreed.

"What'd I say Jamie? In bed. You already tried the 'I need water trick tonight. You know the quota. Bed. Sorry," Angie said.

"Our little con artist. Now who could he have gotten that from?"

" 'Aunt' Natasha." Both women chuckled at this, knowing that it was most likely true. "So... You may or may not have to to fight Mickey Mouse for my hand in marriage," Angie said casually.

"What happened?"

"Mickey was extra flirty. I told him I was a married woman, but he tried to elope with me. I was shocked. Minnie has to watch out for that one."

"Are you trying to make me jealous and regret taking this assignment?" Peggy asked as she looked at the file on her laptop once more, the mark she had to watch for the next ten days.

"Absolutely," her wife said.

"Well, it is working."

"I miss you, Peg," Angie said quietly.

"I miss you too, Darling. You and the children. I always do when I'm away."

"I know you do." Angie sighed. "If you promise to lay down and stay still and TRY to sleep, you can talk to your mum," she said. There was a sound on the other end of the line and then Peggy heard, "Mum?"

"Hello sweetheart. I hear you're not being very good for mummy. Why is that?"

"Dunno."

"Then do you know what will happen if you stop listening to your mother?"

"She will take us home?"

"She will take you home. AND," Peggy stressed, "we won't have anymore vacations for a while understand?"

"Yeah. When are you going to come to Disneyland with us?"

"I won't be able to make it to Disneyland with you guys this time, Darling," Peggy told her son gently.

"Oh."

"The next one."

"Okay."

Peggy felt badly when she heard the uncertainty in her son's voice. This wasn't the first time she had told him this just that year, but there were some cases at S.H.I.E.L.D that needed the director's immediate attention. Before she could further reassure the boy, she heard another voice, her daughter this time.

"I just wanted to say goodnight, Mom," the nine year old said, her voice thick with exaustion.

"I hope to get an email with pictures of today. Tell your mom that is what I want, okay?"

"Okay. I love you mom."

"I love you too Sweetheart. Tell Jamie that I love him too. He didn't let me say goodnight."

"He's mad at you," the girl said bluntly.

Peggy sighed. "I know. I'll find some way to make it up to him. Until then, you be nice and let him see the parade tomorrow okay?"

"Aw, but I wanted to see the Beauty and the Beast show."

"Won't they be at the parade?" Peggy asked, shifting the cradle of the phone in her shoulder so she could type in a few new details of the case into a secured email.

The girl sighed. "Yeah. We can do that. Mom says maybe next summer we can go to the HArry Potter park. Please try to ignore work then, okay?"

Peggy smiled at this. "I will try."

"You can't promise more than that, I know," the girl said. "Well... goodnight mom. I love you."

"I love you too. Let me speak to your mom before we hang up."

There was another small pause. "I'll let you know how day two goes, but if what I gather from overhearing Jazz, it is going to go a little more smoothly than today did. Thanks for that."

"Anything I can do since I can't be there. I'm really sorry I can't be there. I know that Jamie isn't happy with me."

"You can sit down with him when we all get home and hear him tell you all about it. I'm sure he would enjoy that." Angie yawned.

"I should let you get back to it."

"You get some sleep too. I don't know what time it is in 'Who the Hell Knows Because it's Classified'-land, but take care of yourself and return to us safely."

"I will. I will."

"I love you, Peggy Carter-Martinelli."

"I love you, Angie Carter-Martinelli." Peggy kissed the mouthpeice of the phone and set it in the cradle before she reluctantly went back to work, though her focus remained on her family and their voices on the other side of the world for quite some time.


End file.
